The present invention relates, in general, to energy storage devices and, more particularly, to capacitors.
In electronic circuits, capacitors are used to process electrical signals, and as devices to store energy. Capacitors may be surface mounted to printed circuit boards to serve as bypass capacitors for filtering undesirable electrical signals. Typically, capacitors are either leadless for surface mounting to a printed circuit board or they have axial leads for mounting to printed circuit boards or other components. A disadvantage with these types of capacitors is that they are not compatible for use with wirebonding processes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a capacitor that can be used in wirebonding processes. It would be of further advantage for the capacitor to be compatible with standard semiconductor assembly processing techniques.